cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Che Adela
Che Adela (Born June 16, 1963) is the 1st and current president of Hispanic Peak . As President, he succeeded to the presidency on June 22nd, 2012, when the new nation of Hispanic Peak was formed. As president, he annouced the new nation of Hispanic Peak joining The United Coalition of Nations, created the national anthem which was edited and completely changed on August 5, 2012. What is strange is that 6 days after his 49th birthday His country (Hispanic Peak) was created, and he claims that the country was a birthday gift that came 6 days late. He also allied himself with President Hardin of Pacific America, Constantine of Hinland, Zachary Bowers of 3DS fans and more leaders. He is known by many people as Chao. He also has a kind and gentle heart and will do anything for anyone if they need help. Family and childhood Che Adela was born on June 16, 1963, the 2nd child of 4 children of Raul Adela and Oria Adela, in a brick house, at the countryside of Mayamay. As a toddler, he would often go outside, and play with his toys and his brothers and sisters, and in the grass to study wildlife. By the time he was 6, he was really smart and could outsmart people his age. By age 10, he soon began to take an intrest in politics, and has understanded how it worked. By the time he was in 6th grade, he was the smartest one in all of his classes. It was in the 6th grade when he met his current wife. However, during this time, he soon started to expirence bullying, and believed it was unacceptable. He also believed that one of the biggest issues in school today, is bullying. Che's Childhood Home Military Service By the time he graduated college, he was a young adult, and ready to work. He saw a number of open availible jobs and decided to take on to the military. In 1984, at age 21, he joined the military, but left after 2 years to join politics. Political Life After he left the military, he decided to try his hand at politics. He wanted to run for governor of DM (District of Mayamay), and ran for it in 1985. He soon won and was inagurarted in 1986. He then decided to create a policy, on anti-bullying and created special schools that don't allow bullying. He declined a 2nd term but ran for mayor of Mayamay insted. He made the city into a good economy, and made it a huge city. After 1996 however, he decided to retire. Clearly, he changed his mind, becuase 16 years later, after a new country was created, he was its 1st president. Presidental Power After the new nation of Hispanic Peak was created, he decided to make hispanic peak richer, more democratic, and more intresting. He wanted to make hispanic peak, a powerful country, and a stronger voice in the world. When he joined UCoN, He traveled to Pacific America, and gave a speech there. That is something you can see below. Later that day he gave a speech to his citizens, about the great founding of Hispanic Peak and UCoN. He also interviewed many T.V Hosts and news reporters, about everyday problems and more stuff. On August 1st, 2012, He gave a speech in Gibraltar called "The Great Hispanic Party Speech". ---- A young Che Adela Che in a fancy military hat on July 31st, 2012 A Statue of Che Adela in Mayamay Che Adela right before giving his great "Hispanic Election Party" speech 'President Che Adela (left) chatting with one of the Generals of the Hispanic Army ' ---- Nicknames President Che His Presidency Chuck Father of The People Chao Quotes by Che Adela "If you win a fight, you will suffer just as much as the loser" "An alliance whose goal is to destroy is useless and is unsuccessful" "Today's Weak country can be Tomorrow's next superpower" "Trust your enemies more than your friends, and never trust the betrayer" "Always out think, never outfight" "Bigger is not always better" "Public Opinion is everything, Totalitarianism is nothing" "Religion will cause chaos if you attempt to convert" Trivia ''For some reason, President Che loved black and white photos insted of Colored photos. ''President's Adela's Birthday is 6 days apart from his country's independence day. June 16th and June 22nd '' He is Hispanic (His new country) but he is really Part Irish, Part German, Part Spanish and Part Latino. His Father is Spanish and Latino and His mother is Irish and German. His Presidential Speech Good evening: ''"I Stand at this platform today, Speaking to all of my citizens, Proud and happy that the new nation of Hispanic Peak, has been created, and reconized by all known nations. This is the 1st time I have spoken to you from this office, where so many decisions have been made that shaped the history from the beginning of time to where our new nation stands today. Each time I have done so to discuss with you some matter that I believe affected the national interest. ''In all the decisions I have made in my public life, I will always try to do what is best for the Nation. Throughout the long and difficult period of war, I have felt it was my duty to persevere, to make every possible effort to complete the creation of hispanic peak to which you supported me. ''In the past few days, however, it has become evident to me that I shall be careful when i lead this country throughout the world. As long as there was such a base, I feel strongly that it is necessary to see the constitutional process through to its conclusion, that to do otherwise would be unfaithful to the spirit of that deliberately difficult process and a dangerously destabilizing precedent for the future. ''But with the appearance of that base, I now believe that the constitutional purpose still needs to be served, and there is a need for the process to be prolonged. ''I have never been a quitter. To leave office before my term is completed is abhorrent to every instinct in my body. But as President, I must put the interests of Hispanic Peak first. Hispanic Peak needs a full-time President and a full-time Congress, particularly at this time with problems we face at home and abroad. ''We have unlocked the doors that for a quarter of a decade stood between the superpowers and the Coalitions. ''We must now ensure that the one quarter of the world's people who live in those superpowers and Coalitions will be and remain not our enemies, but our friends. ''Together with those nations, we have made the crucial breakthroughs that have begun the process of limiting nuclear arms. ''When I first took the oath of office as President a few minutes ago , I made this sacred commitment: to "consecrate my office, my energies, and all the wisdom I can summon to the cause of peace among nations." ''By taking this action, I hope that I will have hastened the start of that process of healing which is so desperately needed in the world. ''Your dreams, your hopes, your goals, is what matters in this nation, right now. ''For one to die for his country, is another heart destroyed in a dark and bloody war. ''During this time, we will make this nation peaceful, but strong and feared by others. ''To serve in this office is to have felt a very personal sense of kinship with each and every Hispanic. In leaving it, I do so with this prayer: May God's grace be with you in all the days ahead. Thank you. Category:Leaders Category:Cyber Nations Category:Presidents Category:Politicians Category:People